


sunset and kisses

by pekosan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sunsets, beach, just..them being soft, yeah theyre at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekosan/pseuds/pekosan
Summary: "The last bit of sunlight was slowly diminishing, giving the sky a very rosy red with an orange tint. The temperature was also slowly cooling down, warmth disappearing to the cool winds.Yet, Kaoru hadn't moved an inch from his place..."





	sunset and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i had a sudden cute thought about soft kisses and kaokana was suggested so here's the juice  
> my first...completed enstars fic. i wrote this in like 20 minutes
> 
> i hope you enjoy-

The last bit of sunlight was slowly diminishing, giving the sky a very rosy red with an orange tint. The temperature was also slowly cooling down, warmth disappearing to the cool winds.

 

Yet, Kaoru hadn't moved an inch from his place, sitting on the sandy beach. Not when Kanata was leaning on his shoulder, sleeping like a lamb. Kaoru had one hand on Kanata's head, the other held his phone. 

 

He turned on the camera and positioned it to a good angle. Making good use of the remaining light, Kaoru went and snapped a photo of him and Kanata. He took a moment to examine the photo, content with how it looks, Kaoru shuts off his phone and puts it away in his pocket.

 

Kaoru leans in on Kanata's head, giving him small, but chaste kisses. Normally Kaoru wouldn't be doing something like this publicly with a boy, but it was nearing winter. Meaning not a lot of people would be walking by the beach, creating a peaceful getaway for Kaoru.

 

Kanata gives off a few grunts and Kaoru freezes in place, Kanata gets up and lazily rubs an eye.

 

“Good ‘morning’ Kaoru~,” Kanata gives him a small, tired smile. Kaoru hopes he didn't feel the small pecks on his head. Kaoru chuckles, and brings Kanata closer to him, “Silly Kanata-kun~ It's almost night time.”

 

Kanata looks out to the sea, the sky now a bit more blue than before, “ Ah, you're ‘right.” He faces Kaoru straight into his eyes and lowers Kaoru's head a bit, giving him a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

“Hehe~ You thought I wouldn't ‘notice’, did you?” Kanata tilts his head a bit, and Kaoru can feel his heart go onto a marathon.

 

“Ka-ka-ka nata-kun!” He couldn't formulate proper words, and he did wonky hand motions before sighing and brings Kanata in for a kiss on the lip. His lips were a bit salty (or was Kaoru’s mind playing with him?) and soft, and Kanata gave out a soft grunt.

 

The kiss continued for a bit before they both broke it off, needing air. Kanata does a little (cute) pout at Kaoru and gives him a karate chop to the head, “Hmph..stupid Kaoru..Give me a ‘warning’ next time.”

 

Kaoru couldn't help but laugh out loud, “Sorry, sorry~ I just couldn't help myself!” Kanata couldn't help but grin as well, before joining in on Kaoru's laughter.

 

A grumble from someone's stomach interrupts their session, and Kanata brings a hand over his own, “I think it's ‘dinner’ time now, Kaoru.” Kaoru nodded and stood up first, lending his hand to Kanata to help him up. “You’re right, I was just feeling famished myself. Want to eat at the nearby beach hut, Kanata-kun?”

 

Kanata nodded, and the two of them began walking towards the beach hut, hands intertwined. Kaoru didn't mind it, keeping up appearances was the last thing on his mind. He simply wanted to enjoy his time with his lover, and possibly stay with him until the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read through the end, thank you!  
> feel free to talk to me on twitter @trickystarnight
> 
> or idk i guess you can promote it by rting this https://twitter.com/trickystarnight/status/1056074926510157825
> 
> have a good day uwu/


End file.
